


Flowers

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes to sit in the park and draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this may be my least favorite thing I've ever written because there is literally no point to it whatsoever I was just desperate to fill the prompt and couldn't think of anything better so I'm sorry. Review anyways? I still want to know what you all think!

I sat under the big tree at the park, like I always did. Ever since I was little, I preferred sitting there to playing with the other kids on the playground or joining a game of footie. Never have been the athletic type.

Instead, I draw. It's like writing with pictures, a way for me to get my feelings out without actually talking. I would sit under that tree for hours and just sketch anything that caught my attention. Sometimes Waliyha would sit with me and give me things to draw; her favorite was the small purple flowers that grew in the grass all around the park, which I would then pin in her hair when I was done drawing it.

Sometimes I fell asleep and it would be dark when I opened my eyes. Sometimes I would spend all night there. It was the most peaceful sleep I got and I usually didn't even worry about how much trouble I'd be in when I finally wandered in the back door around ten o'clock. 

Sometimes, though, I just sat there, enjoying the world. Everything was so beautiful; so many colors, so many shapes, so many textures, it would take a lifetime and then some just to observe it all. The people running around don't distract from it; on the contrary, they add to it. People have always been my favorite thing to draw because they're all so different. Every purple flower that Waliyha gave me had four petals and a yellow center that looked like a dot, all the exact same size. They were beautiful, but they were so common.

People, on the other hand, they're all different. The same person can be drawn infinitely many ways, doing infinitely many thing, multiplied by just the fifty or so people that occupied the park each day and I was always thinking. I liked to take the time to really notice what a person looks like when I draw them, so much so that I can finish a drawing even after they've left. I try to see the exact angle of their chin, the shape of their ear, the slope of their nose, how many spots they have on their left cheek. 

It's a challange, but looking so closely at people puts me at ease, for whatever reason. It's what I always did to relax. I never spoke to them, always more of an introvert, just looked and saw. It's a beautiful world when you can see everything. And from my tree in the park, I could see forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So? whatd you think? Review :)


End file.
